what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dougray Scott
Dougray Scott '''(born 26 November 1965 as '''Stephen Dougray Scott) played Chris Parsons one of the companions for The Thirteenth Doctor in Doctor Who. He also appeared in two episodes of the Doctor Who spin off Panopticon. He also played the role of Chris Parsons in Doctor Who: Vengeance and Doctor Who: Endgame. Biography Prior to Doctor Who Scott was born 26 November 1965 in Glenrothes, Fife, the son of Elma, a nurse, and Alan Scott, a travelling salesman of refrigerators and freezers, and a former actor. He attended Auchmuty High School. Adopting his stage name from his grandmother's surname, "Dougray" (/ˈduːɡreɪ/), he enrolled in a foundation course in drama before going on to attend the Royal Welsh College of Music & Drama in Cardiff from 1984 to 1987; here, he earned the college's Most Promising Drama Student award. In 1988, he moved to London. Scott began his acting career in national theatre, television, and puppet shows. He appeared in his first role on the television series Soldier Soldier and made his film debut in Twin Town. His first major film roles were as Prince Henry in Ever After and the hero in the film adaptation of the Robert Harris novel Enigma. In 2000, he signed up to play the villain in Mission: Impossible 2 (hand-picked by star Tom Cruise). He was going to play Wolverine in the feature film version of X-Men. When Mission: Impossible 2 went over schedule, he was forced to drop out of the project and was replaced by Hugh Jackman in X-Men. After the 2002 release of Die Another Day, Scott was a candidate to replace Pierce Brosnan as James Bond. Despite the numerous reports that Eon Productions was leaning towards naming Scott as the new Bond in the 007 adventure Casino Royale, the role eventually went to Daniel Craig. In January 2006, he appeared in the miniseries The Ten Commandments as Moses. He also appeared in the NBC series Heist, which aired in March 2006 for five episodes. From 2006 until 2007, he starred in the third season of Desperate Housewives as Teri Hatcher's character's new love interest. In 2007, he played the primary antagonist in the film Hitman, based on the Hitman video games. He appeared in the title role(s) of a modern re-telling of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. In May 2009, it was announced that he was to play ex-con Michael O' Connor in the new RTÉ-ITV drama Father & Son. Work on Doctor Who In 2009 Scott was chosen to play Chris Parsons in Doctor Who: Vengeance, where he became a companion to the Thirteenth Doctor at the movie's conclusion. Scott continued to play the role from 2010-2011. He then made one last appearance as Chris in the 2012 film Doctor Who: Endgame which saw his character killed off. Scott then played a member of U.N.I.T. in Doctor Who: Genesis. After Doctor Who In 2014, Scott portrayed the main villain in Taken 3.12 In March 2016, Scott became the voice of Orby in adverts for British oil and gas company BP.13 In April 2016, Scott appeared in the second season of Fear the Walking Dead playing the character Thomas Abigail, the business partner and lover of Strand. As of 2019, Scott stars as Jacob Kane, the titular character’s father on the CW series Batwoman, set in the DC ArrowVerse. Personal Life Scott is the father of twins, Eden and Gabriel Trevis Scott (b. 1998), with former wife Sarah Trevis. On 8 June 2007, he married actress Claire Forlani in Italy. They have an adopted son named Milo, born 27 December 2014. Dougray is also a fan of Scottish football team Hibernian. Selected Credits Doctor Who as Chris Parsons * ''Masters of All'' * ''The Shakespeare Code'' * ''The Camera Never Lies'' * ''The Great White Hurricane'' * ''Wirrn Isle'' * ''The Book of Kells'' * ''The Ties In Between Us'' * ''Too Smart to Play'' * ''The Harsh Light of Day'' * ''The First Game'' * ''Checkmate'' * ''Broken Shackles'' * ''The Silver Turk'' * ''The Phantom Doctor'' * ''Now Those Days Are Gone'' * ''Bigger on the Inside'' * ''The Doctor With No Name'' * ''The Man at the End of the Street'' * ''Evil of the Gaians'' Panopticon as Chris Parsons * ''Vengeance Part I'' * ''Vengeance Part II'' Movies as Chris Parsons * ''Doctor Who: Vengeance'' * ''Doctor Who: Endgame'' as UNIT Personnel * ''Doctor Who: Genesis'' Category:Actors